Don't Leave Me Forever
by ForbiddenTwilit
Summary: Matthias is an seemingly ordinary man who lives his life to the fullest, knowing he might die anytime. Lukas is a not so ordinary man who lives just to see his dying day come closer. When fate lets these two meet, will they be able to cherish their love? Or will life crash down around them first? AU DenmarkXNorway centric. Rated for language. Warnings inside. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter One: First Meeting

Don't Leave Me Forever: Chapter One- First Meeting

Hey there~ Here with a story I've been wanting to write for a while. I have some things I'd like to say first. One, as you might have guessed from the summary, this story is rather angsty, especially the last few chapters. But despite that, it will have happy moments, I promise. Two, this will result in character death, alright? Three, as a reminder to my regular readers, this in not going to interfere with Red Room's updates, this is a side fic to help get back into writing. Also, I might consider putting smut in this, but if I do decide on that, I will only post it on tumblr- to keep the t-rating I'm giving this story. Fourth, this story will be told through the perspectives of Norway, Denmark, and Prussia, the main pairing will be DenNor but there will be others hinted at throught the story, and there may possibly be a PruAus sidestory I will write to tie in Prussia's side. Other than that, this will be about 11 chapters, if things go to plan. And I think that's all I have to say.

Warnings: Eventual Character Death, and OOC!/Serious!Denmark [Mainly because goofy Demark doesn't fit the story most of the time]. Rated T for well, language. As in, every other sentence Lovina (who will be in the next chapter) says.

Thanks to fictionalMusichead for betareading.

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, obviously.

* * *

_Same old, same old. _Matthias thought, looking out the window of his apartment, turning away and looking at the clock. _2:10... Maybe I'll go out for a bit today. It'll be alright as long as I'm back by 3:30._ He contemplated his options for a few moments, before grabbing his coat off the coat hanger, picked his keys off the counter, and locked the door behind him. Matthias figured he would be out for a while.

* * *

Matthias glanced at his surroundings, quietly observing as he walked. It had been a while since he had last went out, and he loathed the caged feeling he always got when inside a room or confined indoors. He was helpless to it. Matthias didn't ask to be born that way, and he certainly didn't ask to be born to an overprotective mother with her ever present, compliant nurse. He sighed, and continued walking along the path, lost in his thoughts and allowing his feet to lead him, only snapping out of them when he realized he had bumped into someone with enough force to send the other one crashing to the ground. A blonde glared at him behind his long bangs with dull, dark blue eyes.  
"Watch where you're going." The stranger hissed at him, scowling.  
"Oh, sorry for that." He said sheepishly, offering him a hand up, which the other slapped away. The man helped himself up, muttering an indignant, "I don't need help," as he dusted himself off.  
"So... You just enjoying the day?" He asked, trying to make idle conversation with him and appease any anger that might have boiled up inside the other blond.  
"Why should I tell you?" The other snapped, tapping his foot impatiently.  
"Ehehe... because you want to? I was just curious... I rarely get to enjoy days like this outside," he murmured eyes downcast, a hint of melancholy in them.  
"Ah..."The stranger started, but was interrupted by the sound of ringing bells. Matthias cursed under his breath, knowing that was the town clock, which rung every half hour, and recognized it as the 3 o'clock bell.  
"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I'm going to be late if I stick around much longer. Perhaps I'll see you around sometime. And sorry again for that~!" Matthias said, waving as he turned and ran back in the direction of his apartment.  
Dang it... hopefully I'll make it back early enough.

* * *

Lukas tilted his head slightly as he watched the other rush off; wondering what was with the hurried farewell. He shrugged, deciding not to care too much since it was only some creepy stranger, and looked around for the fairy he had been talking to before he had been interrupted. (He didn't care that everyone else thought he was crazy for believing in them, they were real!)  
To his misfortune, the fairy had disappeared. He sighed, continuing his walk.

**_"I was just curious..." The other said longingly. "I rarely get to spend days like this outside." The stranger murmured eyes downcast, a melancholic expression on his face._**

_Why am I thinking of that...? _Lukas asked himself, internally groaning in frustration as he mentally kicked himself. _Still... it doesn't seem natural for one with such bright eyes to hold such a lonely expression..._

* * *

Matthias sighed, closing the door behind him and leaned against it, glancing over at the clock. _Barely made it back in time. I'll have to be more careful. Still, it was fun..._ He hanged his coat up and grabbed a glass of water from the small kitchen, sitting down on the couch and turned on the television to make it seem like he had been there for a while. Moments later, he heard a loud knock at the door, and he got up to answer it. He swung the door open, flashing a grin.  
"Hej, Gil~" He said at the familiar sight of the albino German- who often claimed to be Prussian because it was more 'awesome'- in the doorway, letting him in.  
The "Prussian" smirked back at him, clasping a hand on the Dane's shoulder.  
"Guten tag, Matt!" Gilbert greeted in return before promptly heading straight for the couch and plopping down on it; the other quickly following suit.  
"How're you?" Matthias asked, making himself comfortable by propping his legs on the coffee table and leaning back on the couch. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Gil?"  
"Gut—been having trouble with getting work lately. Roddy even had to take up a second job to keep us out of debt..." The albino frowned slightly. "And keep your legs off the table; you're going to ruin it faster that way."  
Matthias waved his hand, chuckling. _Just gotta keep up the small talk and distract him for a bit... _"That's something I would have never expected to hear from you. Has Roderich been getting to you or something?" He grinned cheekily, his tone light and joking.  
"Hey, would've happened eventually." He countered, although it was easy to tell he was joking as well. "We are fiancés after all."  
"True. Very true. How long till the big day again?"  
"4 months give or take. Mein gott, Matt, you should know since you're going to be one of my best men."  
"Only under the assumption I live till then."  
"Kesesese~ Why wouldn't you? But while we're on the subject, tell me why you were outside again?"  
"Hm? What do you mean, min ven?" He tried to seem clueless about the topic, but he knew his plan had been foiled and he had been found out.  
"You went outside again, didn't you?" He said accusingly, his crimson eyes looking at him knowingly. "Don't try to lie, I can tell. Your shirts all sweaty and your coat was hung up wrong. Need I go on?"  
Matthias sighed, shoulders slumped, defeated. "Ja, I did. Was it wrong for me to do so...?" He said wearily, watching the sport event currently on television wistfully. "I just want to be normal..."  
Gilbert sighed. "It's natural to be curious. But just promise you won't get too used to it."  
Matthias laughed, shrugging it off. "Ja, ja, I promise. Mange tak for your permission, mor." He said sarcastically. "Now get outta here, I'm sure you've got other things to do than visit a dying man like me."  
"I am quite busy actually. Going out to the pub tonight with Franny, Toni, Artie, Alfie, and Luddy. You wanna come?" He offered, standing up. "It's going to be awesome~."  
"Hvad? Yeah, sure. It's been a while since I had a Hasseröder."  
"Alright! Vega Natklub, tonight at 7. Bis Spätter."  
"Vis ses." Matthias said as he got up to walk him to the door.  
"Gut. By the way, I need to talk to you about things. Does the Halvorsens Conditori at two next Thursday sound good to you?"  
"Huh? I'm fine with that. You'll have to give me the address later though; I have no idea where that is."  
"You don't? I would have thought that considering all the runs you've made out, you would have made your way to the best coffee shop in town." Matthias shrugged, waving him off, and watched him head down the hall before closing the door.  
_Now... to prepare for tonight._

* * *

Notes/Translations:  
1- Hasseröder is a German beer company  
2- Vega Natklub is a bar in Copenhagen  
3- Halvorsens Conditori is a cafe/bakery in Oslo. It has a very good reputation and serves French pastries as well.  
**German:  
**Bis Spätter- See you later.  
Guten Tag- Good Afternoon  
Gut- Good  
Ja- Yes  
Mein Gott- My God  
**Danish:  
**Hej- Hello/Hi  
Hvad- What  
Ja- Yes [It is yes in several languages.]  
Mange Tak- Thank you very much  
Min Ven- My friend  
Mor- Mother  
Vi ses- See you.

**Short Character Bios Part I:**

Denmark- Matthias Mikkel Køhler: A 27 year old carefree man who has cancer, has the want live longer kind of attitude. He resides in his own important because his mother doesn't wish to witness him waste away, and his father died when he was 14. He has a brother named Berwald [Sweden]. He lives off the money his mother sends monthly and the money his father left for him. Wants a closer bond with his brother and tends to force it- causing their stressed relation to become even more insecure.

Norway- Lukas Sigurd Bondevik: A normal 26 year old who lives with the attitude of just living knowing he gets closer to death with each passing day. He tries to keep his brother in hand and tends to be the one supporting them money wise. Works long shifts at the coffee shop and works at a library part time to do this.

Prussia- Gilbert Rolf Beilschmidt: A 27 year old nurse that takes care of nurse- he is also one of Den's closest friends. On and off has s job; has two younger brothers and engaged to Roderich Edelstein. He is also an acquaintance of Nor's and tends to act very mature around him.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Encounter

Chapter Two: Second Encounter

…. Aka the chapter where Lukas is a creeper and watches someone sign a receipt.

First off, apologizes for the long delay. I've actually had this done for over a month, gave it to my beta, my beta needed to take a break for reasons I won't say, came back a few days ago saying she fell out of the fandom and suggested I get a new beta.

So this is really briefly beta'd by myself. If anyone would be willing to beta, please let me know. ;w;

Ah... More Norway POV and a little bit of Denmark POV this time. I guess it balances out the last chapter. And the importance of Prussia's role becomes a bit more apparent in this chapter, I think. Lovina's in this chapter, as well as a bunch of others.

Well, my notes being said, onto the chapter (and apologies ahead of time for the long end of chapter note)

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

There were 3 things that people could agree on that Lukas loved:

One, his fairy friends (which no one really believed, but the point still remains)

Two, his little brother (they were technically half brothers, but he seemed to ignore that small detail)

And three, his love for coffee and buttery sweets.

So really, it only seemed natural that his main job was at Halvorsens Conditori, the towns most well known coffee shop and bakery. The owner hired only the best chiefs and cooks, and all workers were trained to be the best. Although, a majority of the café's popularity came from the owner and main chef, Francis Bonnefoy. Francis was the kind of person who was well known with everyone (although it was more or less because of how he flirted with everyone).

It was also known by almost everyone Lukas knew that he enjoyed a good cup of coffee. It was also well known that he also enjoyed it undisturbed and in peace. Unfortunately, being at work, that was not the case right now...

"Lukas, could you go grab some more crêpes from the back, alsjeblieft?!" Emma, the Belgian girl who was currently working with him, asked from her spot at the register. He nodded, slipping back into the kitchen. He briefly spoke with Matthew, one of several chiefs, as Matthew was a good friend of his. Lukas let him get back to his work as he took the tray of crêpes up to the front and set it up in the display. Emma watched him intently, as she wasn't serving any customers at the moment.

"Nice job." She complimented him. "You've improved."

"Takk." He thanked her; nonchalantly glancing at the clock. "Are you going to take your break now?"

"Can I?" Emma looked to him with a pleading expression. Lukas sighed, giving her a small nod in response, and she flashed a cat-like grin at him. "Dank je! I'll be back in a half hour~" She grabbed her purse and skipped out the front door. Lukas sighed again, mentally slapping himself. He really needed to stop giving into her so easily.

"Lukas, do you want help until Emma comes back?" Xiao Mei (who was usually just referred to as Mei) asked, peering from around the kitchen door.

"Ja, please. The lunch rush is probably going to start soon." The Norwegian said, taking his place by the register, waiting for Mei get permission to come help him. They chatted idly for a few minutes to pass the time as customers slowly started to trickle in. Thankfully, Emma came back not too long after that as the lunch rush started, and between the 3 of them, they were easily able to handle the crowd. He noted a few regulars to the café amongst the crowd, and chatted with Eduard, Raivis, and Basch, a few of the regular patrons that he was more familiar with as he served customers. As the flow of customers started to slow, Mei turned to him.

"You can go take your break now." She said, smiling. "Xie xie for your help."

"Ikke noe problem. I'll be back in 20 minutes or so."

"I'd rethink that plan. Look who just came in." She said, pointing to the front doorway. "Take your time; we'll be fine for a while."

Lukas glanced in the direction she pointed in and looked back away as he held back a groan. He slowly turned and headed to one of the back rooms. _Maybe I can slip into a back room and sneak out the back door and go unnoticed by her- _"Lulu, I see you trying to sneak away, bastardo!" The fiery Italian girl shouted from spot near the doorway, effectively making him stop any further attempts to avoid her, and he turned to look at her.

"I am not, Lovina." Lukas said as he tried to keep a straight face. "Just give me a moment; I was about to go on break."

"Sì, go sit down at some table and I'll join you shortly." She scowled, turning away from him to order her meal. Lukas sighed again, picking up a cup of coffee he had set aside for himself earlier and grabbed his lunch. He made his way to an empty table, sitting down and started to eat. A few minutes later, Lovina came over with her tray of food and slammed it down on the table, plopping down in the chair across from him.

"Dio lo maledica, that French bastardo, can't make anything good, merda." She complained, probing at the food, eyeing it distastefully. "And there is not enough pomodoro in this, sheesh."

"You say that every day." Lukas said, rolling his eyes, used to her complaints. "And yet you eat it every day."

"Because, Lukie, it'd be a waste of money if I didn't, saputo."

"Don't call me that. Why bother coming here if you dislike the food?" Lukas asked, scowling at the hated nickname.

"Because, Lulu, when else would I be able to see il mio migliore amico?"

He had heard those words enough times to get the gist of what she was saying. "I'm not your venn. I've told you not to call me that either."

"Pssh. Does it look like I give a oca?" She waved off his other comment, much to his annoyance. "So how's life?"  
"Det går bra." He said nonchalantly, since it was part of their normal everyday conversation. Lukas's answers tended to never change, while Lovina's answers tended to depend on her current mood. "Yours?"

"Grande." She muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms. "Just great, cazzo"

"Oh? Something wrong?" Lukas let a bit of concern lace his otherwise monotone tone. He knew her well enough to know when something was genuinely bugging her.

"Antonio was hanging out with that allocco cagna again."She scowled

"Sorry to hear that."

"Sure you are... Anyways, you see that testa di cazzo creeper again?"

Lukas made a face at her reminder. "Thankfully, nei, I haven't. Hvofor?"

"Hm...? It just seemed like you were interested in him, that's all."

"Well, I'm not. Idiots like him should not exist." He lied, frowning. _Did it really seem like I wanted to see him again? She probably just has gotten better at reading me, that's all. Still, I suppose it would be alright to meet such an intriguing person again..._

"Ehi, lover boy, are you even listening to me, bastardo?" Lovina snapped, waving her hand in front of his face.

Lukas blinked, turning his attention back to her. "Hm? I'm listening, Lovina... What's with the new nickname?"

"Well, it's obvious you must be in amore with that tall, handsome, mysterious stranger of yours if you aren't paying attention to me at all, fesso."

"T-Thats not it at all!" He protested with a scowl, narrowing his eyes at her. "I was just wondering when you got so sharp with picking up on my thoughts."

"Ahha! So you admit, you were thinking about him!" She cheered, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Uansett hva. It wasn't in the way you were thinking of anyhow."He muttered, glancing away, not wanting to continue the conversation any further. "Shouldn't you be headed home now?"

"Ah,va bene, I'll let you go back to your work now. I'm done teasing you for today. Ci vediamo domani, Bondy~" She said, getting up and waving farewell. She was out the door before he could say anything.

"That name... is the worst yet." Lukas murmured, sipping on his coffee, which had long since gone cold. He sighed as he got up, and went back behind the counter, helping Emma and Mei take care of customers.

* * *

The lunch rush slowly ended and Mei returned to working in the back, leaving Lukas and Emma to serve the remaining customers. A while later, Lukas spotted a familiar face approach the register. He glanced up and nodded in his direction, acknowledging his presence, and went back to serving a customer.

"Luke! Better make my coffee perfekt!" Gilbert called to him. The Norwegian sighed, rolling his eyes, taking the cup from Emma, and started brewing the coffee. A few minutes later, it was done, and he passed it over the counter to him.

"Here you go. Your regular cappuccino, Gilbert. So what brings you here today?" Lukas said, striking up a conversation with him since there were no other customers to take care of currently.

"Danke~ I'm sure it's ausgezeichnet as always." Gilbert said, blowing on it, then sipping on the coffee. "As for the answer to your question, I'll be meeting with a patient in a little bit."

"Ah, a patient of yours. I'm sure things will work out fine, if you're stressing over the money issue." Lukas tended to talk with Gilbert on a regular basis, and was quite aware of his current financial issues.

"That's not the case. But regardless, I'm sure things will work out. It always does… Or at least, I hope it does this time."

"Lukas!" Emma called to him. "Can you cover the register for a bit?" He sighed as he turned back to Gilbert.

"I'd better go back to working. You being Francis's friend isn't a plausible excuse to get me out of working. Vi sees." Lukas said, waving in farewell, and went back to the cash register.

And that's how it went for a while; he covered the register, Emma prepared the drinks and meals, and they alternated with cleaning up duties.

Lukas sighed as he handed Emma another written down order and turned back to the next customer.

"Welcome to Halvorsens Conditori. What would you like to order?" Lukas asked, not glancing up at the person, grabbing the notepad to write it down.

"Hej, you're that guy I accidentally ran into the other day!" They said, voice thick with an accent that he guessed to be Danish (it definitely wasn't Swedish, he knew that much). Lukas glanced up, blinking in surprise. _Oh... it's that guy from the other day. Lovina must've jinxed it by mentioning him earlier. _He looked back at him with a blank expression.

"Unnskyld meg? I do not recall bumping into someone like you." He lied, hoping that he wouldn't express any recognition or anything similar to it. The stranger looked a bit dejected after that, shoulders slumped slightly.

"Oh...sorry then." He sounded a bit sheepish, scratching the back of his neck. " I'll just have a caffè latte, whatever your medium size cup is." His voice still sounded a bit too cheerful in Lukas's opinion.

"Sikker. That'll be $5.69" Lukas said, and the other nodded back at him in response, and handed over a credit card. He took it and swiped the card, glancing down at the name on it as he waited for the machine to accept it. _Matthias Køhler... It is a nice name, I suppose._ He handed the card back to him, along with a receipt, and silently watched him sign it. A few moments later, the other held up the receipt to him.

"Emma should be done with your coffee in a few minutes." Lukas told him as he took store receipt back from him and handed him his own copy. "And next time I see you, please don't run into me... Matthias." Lukas hesitantly said the others name, turning away from the startled man, giving the order to Emma. He ignored her giggles as he went back to working.

* * *

Matthias watched the lithe man work as he waited for the coffee to be made. Something about the stranger enticed him. Something about the person he only knew as Bondevik (the Dane assumed that was his last name, given that it was the only thing on his nametag). He glanced away from the other when he felt someone poking his arm.

"Something about him catch your attention~?" Emma asked, holding out a cup of coffee to him.

"Hej, Emma. I didn't know you worked here." He smiled, taking the cup from here.

"You're practically forced to be a hermit, why would you know where I work?" Emma pointed out, absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger. "I'm surprised you know grote zus as it is."

"What can I say? We were both drinking, and she's pretty." Matthias shrugged. "Not my type, but pretty all the same."

Emma snickered. "Alright, if you insist. Anyways, I'm sure you've got things to be, and I've got to get back to working." She started to turn away, only stopping because Matthias had quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Vent, Emma, one last thing." Emma glanced back at him with a curious look.

"Ja, make it quick, please. I don't wish to get in trouble."

"What's his name?" Matthias blurted out, pointing to where the blonde man was currently serving a customer.

"**Hè**? That's Lukas. That all."

"Ja, tak Emma. See you around!" He said, releasing her arm and let her return to her work. His gaze went back to the blonde for a few more moments, then turned away and went over to the table he saw Gilbert sitting at earlier. He sat down and sipped on the cup of coffee, only half listening to Gilbert talk to him, his mind still on the mysterious café worker. _Åh... this coffee is pretty godt. I'll have to come in more here the future..._

* * *

"Lukas, mon ami, I do not pay you to sit and stare like that." Francis called to him, snapping the Norwegian out of his thoughts. "Ah, that's better. If you want to talk about it, wait till after your shift, s'il vous plaît. Now, get back to work." Lukas nodded, muttering a brief apology under his breath as he went back to working. One table in particular stood out, catching his attention as he glanced at it from the corner of his eye. _That guy... Matthias - he corrected himself. He's talking to Gilbert. Didn't Gilbert say he was meeting with one of his patients? So he's his patient then? He doesn't seem like he's sick._ _Å... it's probably just me being negative. And they could be friends or something._ Lukas shrugged it off, focusing on polishing a table before he got scolded by Francis for not working again. _Hmm... I suppose this adds to that is Matthias Køhler. _

* * *

Notes/Translations:

1. In Belgium, they have 3 official languages: Dutch, French, and German; and the majority speak either Dutch or French. Thusly, Emma does speak some Dutch from time to time, and a little bit of French. (Plus, Diantha/Fem!Netherlands is her sister, so it is very fitting)

2. In Taiwan the only official language is Chinese, however Taiwanese is a recognized language. However, for simplicity's sake, Mei will speak Mandarin Chinese.

3. "...That allocco cagna again."- This is meant to be read as that jerk bitch. As for who Lovina is speaking about, she is referring to Dianta/Neth. Lovi gets jealous easily.

**Italian:**

Bastardo=Bastard

Sì=Yes

Dio Lo Maledica=God Damn

Merda=Shit

Pomodoro=Tomato

Saputo=Smartass

Il Mio Migliore Amico=My Best Friend

Oca=Damn

Grande=Great

Cazzo=Fuck

Allocco=A Jerk (Literally means an owl)

Cagna=Bitch

Testa Di cazzo=Dickhead; can be also used for asshole (Literally means head of dick)

Ehi=Hey, sort of like saying oi.

Amore=Love

Fesso=Means Silly, Stupid, Foolish, or Idiotic. (Lovi's going more for silly, as she is mocking him)

Va Bene=Means Okay, Fine, or anything else along those lines.

Ci Vediamo Domani=See You Tomorrow

**Danish:**

Vent=Wait

Tak=Thank You

Åh (Also written as Å)=Oh

Godt=Good

**Dutch:**

Alsjeblieft=Please

Dank Je=Thank You

Grote zus= Big Sister

**Hè**= Huh (Can also be used for ugh or aww)

**Chinese (Mandarin):**

谢谢 (Xie Xie)=Thank You

**Norwegian:**

Takk=Thanks

Ja=Yes

Ikke Noe Problem=No Problem (Literally means Not any problem)

Venn=Friend

Det Går Bra=I Am Fine (Many ways to say this, this one was a more common translation I saw)

Nei=No

Hvofor=Why

Uansett Hva=Whatever (Once again, many ways to say this, this was the one I chose)

Vi Sees= See You Later

Unnskyld Meg=Excuse Me (More so in the sense of begging pardon)

Sikker=Sure

Å=Oh

**German:**

Perfekt (or Vollkommen)=Perfect

Danke=Thank You

Ausgezeichnet=Excellent

**French:**

Mon Ami=My Friend

S'il Vous Plaît=Please

**Short Character Bios Part II:** (And good lord, it's long this time due to the amount of new characters that appeared/ were mentioned. [Note:Netherlands is the only exception to this and she will get her bio next chapter probably] The minor characters who have no big impact on the plot will be normal, the ones with more roles important will have an asterisk [*] next to them. I would like to note that all characters do have some amount of backstory to them.)

Estonia- Eduard von Bock: A man who is thought to be in his younger thirties (he's really 28), and stops by the café at least twice a day for a cup of coffee and could usually be spotted in one of the corner tables of the café, working away on his computer, even on the weekends occasionally.

Latvia- Raivis Galante: A young looking man (he appears to be in his late teens/ early twenties, when he is really 25) and comes in daily to buy his boss, Ivan Braginsky, his lunch / coffee / whatever. He is sometimes spotted talking to Eduard.

Switzerland- Basch Zwingli: An intimidating man who is very overprotective of his 'sister', Lili, (she was adopted in by his parents when they were young) and often stops by the café to visit her. (Aka make sure Francis or anyone else isn't doing anything to her).

Liechtenstein- Lili Zwingli: A quiet, kind girl, who is thought to be naïve, but she is not...most of the time. She does designs for the deserts, and is one of the best at it.

Taiwan- Xio Mei Ling: A Taiwanese girl who works part time at the café. She also works at the Chinese restaurant run by her brother. It is noted that she is a 'fangirl' type of person, having been caught taking pictures of cutesy/romantic situations in the café. (Oddly enough, Francis never makes it a point to stop her from doing so).

Belgium- Emma Janssens: The Belgian girl who often works with Lukas. It is said she has a cat like smile, and has a matching personality, easily convincing others when she wants something. It should be noted that she dotes on Lovina and treats her like she's her little sister.

*France- Francis Jean Bonnefoy: He is the owner of the coffee shop/bakery/café that Nor works at, and often makes the pastries and other meals. He is a good friend of Gilbert's.

Canada- Matthew Williams: Works at the café with Nor. It is not well known why the two get along, but Matthew has been spotted hanging out with Lukas and Lovina before. He's often mistaken as his brother. Currently in a mysterious relationship with Francis that remains unknown whether it is father-son or romantic.

*(Fem!) /Romano- Lovina Vargas: A bad tempered Italian girl who is Nor's self proclaimed best friend. She loves to annoy him but does genuinely care for him (and vice versa; Nor does care for Lovina to an extent). She likes to point out the similarities in their personalities. She is very overprotective of her siblings and seems to hold a natural hatred for Germans. Loves tomatoes, one of the few things she has in common with her boyfriend, Antonio.


	3. Chapter 3: Third Confrontation

Don't Leave Me Forever Chapter 3: Third Confrontation

It's about time I updated this, yes?

This was supposed to have updated a lot this summer, but there was a change in plans. Glad I could at least get this one out before the end of the summer. I'll try not to take too long to update again.

Anyways, this is probably the last time (hopefully) they'll accidentally bump into each other.

As always, Hetalia is not mine.

* * *

Matthias walked down the aisle, at his side a basket full of various groceries (and prescriptions) that he would need to get through the week. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings as he walked, his focus on searching for the particular brand of cereal he liked, until he realized he had ran into some poor civilian. He glanced down, opening his mouth to apologize, but paused as he realized he recognized the man.

"Y-You're the guy from the coffee shop!" The Dane said, and the other glanced up, rolling his eyes before continuing to pick up his groceries.

"Ja. Do you plan on continuing to stare and look like an idiot or…?" Matthias quickly crouched down, starting to help him by picking up a few of the remaining items.

"Sorry about that. I'm not always this absent minded, I swear." The Danish man said sheepishly, placing the items down in the basket. He stood back up, offering the blond a hand up. The other frowned slightly, but accepts the assistance this time. Unsurprisingly, the man is as light as he looks, and Matthias has no trouble pulling him up. After a few moments, he realizes he is still holding onto his hand and awkwardly lets go of it.

"I really am sorry about this." The Dane said, wanting to fill the silence since the other man had yet to leave. "Maybe we could go out for coffee sometime or something to make up for it?"

"You're awfully quick to trust strangers." He noted. "And don't assume I like coffee just because I work at a café."

"We've bumped into each other three times now, and you know my name. I don't think that makes us strangers anymore, Norge." He replied cheekily. _Okay, I know your name too since Emma told me, but I don't think saying that would be best. _"Also, I noticed about half of the items in your basket are coffee bags."

"One, it's less than half, don't exaggerate." He snapped. "Two, if you insist on giving me some odd nickname, refrain from making it the name of my home country."

"But I need some sort of name to call you." Matthias whinned. _Hah, I knew he was a Norwegian! _"I can't keep calling you mystery dude."

"Lukas." He muttered quietly, glancing away.

"Lukas?" The Dane said, confirming he had heard correctly as if it were the first time he had heard the name. He grinned when he got a nod confirming it, and snatched his phone. Lukas gave him an annoyed look, but made no moves to grab his phone back. He easily typed his number into the device, before returning it back to it's owner.

"There. Just hit me up if you want to hang out, okej? Later, Luke!" He didn't stop to glance back at the Norwegian, knowing if he did, he'd be late to his monthly meet up with his brother's family.

Well, it'd be okay if he was a little late, right?

* * *

Gilbert glanced down at his phone, quickly excusing himself from the table, getting semi-annoyed looks from Roderich and Ludwig, and one curious look from Feliciano. He hurried into the hallway before flipping it open.

"What is it? This better be important or life threatening." He hissed into the device, getting a dry laugh in reply.

"I rarely call you in the first place, so quit it. I only require your knowledge for a few things."

"I was joking, Lukas, calm down. What is it that you need?"

"This is going to sound odd, but… tell me what kind of person Matthias Køhler is. And before you try to deny knowing him, I saw you talking with him at the café the other day, so don't even try it."

"I…." The German starts, pausing to rub his temples. _Great, Matt. Just Great. _Gilbert thought. _I sure hope you know what you're doing. _"I didn't think he's the kind of person you'd like."

"It's not like that." The Norwegian huffs. "He seems intent on making me become an acquaintance of some sort, so I need to know if he's worth bothering to put up with. My first impression of the guy isn't great, but he seems interesting enough."

"Interesting might be a bit too mild of a term for him. He's kinda like a Danish version of me, if you want a more general idea."

"So an idiot that likes to drink and is obnoxiously loud but underneath all that a good person exists? Is that what you're telling me? I can put up with that. Any health conditions I should be concerned about? I could have swore you specialised with cancers and rare cases…"

Had they been talking face to face, instead of over the phone, the Norwegian would have been able to see Gilbert flinch noticeably, and he took a few moments to debate whether to tell him the whole truth or not. In the end, he decided not to say anything about his condition.

"He's healthy enough. Don't act like you think he has anything, though. He hates it and he'll probably throw a fit or something if you do." He stayed vague, hoping the answer would be enough to satisfy the Norwegian. It was Matthias's sickness, after all, and it really wasn't his place to say anything. If they got close enough to where it would matter for Lukas to know, he'd tell him. "Is that all you needed?"

"Ja, takk. I'll let you go back to whatever it was you were doing. Say hello to Roderich for me." He sighed as he heard a click and the dial tone, closing it and slipping the device back into his pocket.

Well, there was nothing he could do about it for now. He silently prayed things would go alright, whatever that meant, and headed back to where Ludwig and Roderich were surely waiting to scold him for table manners or something. Oh well.

* * *

Lukas closed his phone with a sigh, continuing his walk. That had definitely been an interesting conversation. Although he had the feeling Gilbert hadn't told him quite the whole truth, he got most of the information he had been wanting.

Well, he guessed he might take Matthias up on that offer for coffee sometime.

Right now, though, he was going to visit Emil.

* * *

Ah, progress is being made.

Also, poor Lukas. He's getting pretty mixed signals, since Matthias's sheltered lifestyle leads to him not realizing he pretty much just asked him out on a date (Neither of them really consider it a date though).

Emil makes an official appearance in a later chapter, so I'll put his character bio in at that time.

Uh… and that's all I really have to say.

Until next time~ Review if you'd like.

Translations that are rather overly redundant:

-Ja: Yes

-Norge: Norway

-Okej: Okay

-Takk: Thanks/Thank You


End file.
